Maybe, Just Maybe
by kassyxlove
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke have just become friends and have maybe started dating. But what will happen when a creepy guy tries to get in the picture? OOC and AU at parts. Sasuhina. Will get juicy later.
1. The Beginning

**Well hello there. This is my FIRST fic. Lol. So if its really bad, please tell me.**

**Well yeah. Don't own Naruto or anything else, except idea.**

**Btw the characters are about 17-18.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

Maybe, just maybe

It was like any other normal day at the Hyuuga compound. It was a bright and warm morning. Hinata awoke to the sun streaming through her curtains. As she gets in the shower, she thought it was one of the perfect days to train with her new friend, Sasuke. Her and Sasuke met a few weeks ago at their parents Christmas party. You see, Hinata's father, Hiashi, worked with Sasuke's father, Fugaku. So of course at the party Hinata and Sasuke met. As soon as Hinata saw him though, she blushed. He looked so handsome. He had on a pair of nice black slacks and a navy blue silk, collared shirt. But soon they saw each other daily and gradually started talking. As Hinata wrapped the towel around her body, she thought of what Sasuke was doing. Meanwhile, back at the Uchiha estate, Sasuke was soundly sleeping when he heard a loud knock on his bedroom door. He groggily opened his eyes and told the person the knock belinged to to enter.

Itachi opened the door quickly and saw his brother still in bed. So he started yelling at him.

"Oh Kami! Your still asleep at this hour? Geez. Get your emo ass up and go out. Its a nice day."

"I don't really want to." replied a sleepy Sasuke.

"Oh come on. You can see your little Hinata today!" Itachi smirked.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. But inside his head, he was giong crazy. He couldn't wait to see his blue haired angel. You see, when Sasuke first saw Hinata, he thought he died and went to heaven. She was so beautiful. She had a nice violet dress on, that ended at her knees. And her eyes excited him even more. They were pale with a trace of violet in them.

Sasuke lazily shoved out of his room and hopped in the shower.

As soon as Hinata finished making rice balls, she packed up her stuff and was on her way to see the Uchiha.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was exiting his home and started to walk down the busy Konoha streets.

As each were walking they thought of each other. Without realizing where they were going, they bumped right into each other.

"S-s-sorry," Hinata mumbled, "i-i-i didn't s-see you- AHH!"

"..." silence came from the Uchiha.

"S-sorry Sasuke-san, I was j-j-just on my w-way to see you." Hinata said.

"And why were you coming to see me?" Asked a curious Sasuke.

"U-uh..I-i wa-wanted t-to know i-if y-you w-wanted t-to ha-hang out a-and train t-today."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"W-well? D-do y-you wanna? I-i h-have f-food p-packed f-for lunch."  
'Hn.' Sasuke thought, ' She looks really cute and wants to hang out. Thank Kami.'

"I will if you stop stuttering so much." Sasuke mumbled.

Hinata beamed with joy. "I w-will try Sasuke-san."

And with that, they were off.

* * *

**I know, I know. This is super short. But you can't blame me! Well you can but still. Lol. Well read and review please.**

**Thanks.**

**-Ani**


	2. Training

**Well hello again.**

**I'd like to thank skittles08, -L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-, ShikaMariUchiha, and DarkVirginiaAngel for my first reviews. :D  
**

**As you may have noticed, the first chappie was very short but my writing skills suck. Lol. I've been writing these chappies in either my History class or Bio class. Lol. So if you read anything about genetics or the Korean War, not my fault.**

**Again, I don't own Naruto or its characters.**

**On with the story!!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Maybe, Just Maybe.

As they were walking down the busy streets of Konoha toward the trainging grounds, Hinata couldn't help but blush at the thought of her and Sasuke being together, uh I mean trainging together. He just looked so strong and independent.

The Uchiha wasn't much better. Every so often he would slightly glance at the shy Hyuuga to his left and noticed that she was blushing and twiddling with her forefingers.

'Kami, she is so cute. What'd I get myself into?' Sasuke asked himself.

Inner Sasuke however was so excited, he didn't care if she made food or not. He just wanted to be with her.

The air seemed to thicken with every passing second. So Hinata tried to make the air loose.

"Ah...Sasuke-san, h-how old are y-you?" Hinata asked quietly.

"I'm 17 about to be 18 in about 5 months. You?"

"I-i am 17 also."

"Ah. I see."

"Ano...is there s-something wrong?"

"Well, of course."

"W-what is it then?"

"You keep stuttering. If you keep doing that, I may end up doing something to make you stop." Sasuke said, stopping suddenly and looking into Hinata's eyes.

Hinata blushed and looked down. "Ano...I will try harder."

"Good." Sasuke said while lifting Hinata's chin up so she could look him into the eyes.

Hinata blushed as Sasuke walked away.

***---***

On the other side of town, a certain dark haired male was watching the raven and the shy heiress.

"Why is she with _him_? She should be with me. Ugh. This is so complicated. I must win her heart and body."

***---***

Sasuke and Hinata kept walking until there was a noise in the bushes. They suddenly stopped and Hinata turned on her Byakugan.

She bent down toward the noise and picked it up. Sasuke on the other hand looked dumbfounded. Hinata had picked up a kitten.

"Sasuke-san...look. It l-looks lost."

"Hn. And what are we supposed to do about it?"

"Ano...can we l-leave it with Ino?"

"But we are already so far. Just hold on to it for now."

"Ok Sasuke-san."

With that done and said, they kept walking until they got to the training grounds. The training grounds looked very beautiful. Considering it was nice summer day and the grass was very green., everything seemed to fit perfectly.

"Hinata, can we start training now?"

"S-sure Sasuke-san."

"Hina, what'd I say about the stuttering?"

"Ano. I will try harder." Hinata replied as she blushed lightly due to the nickname.

As Sasuke aimed kunai at the post, Hinata was working on the same thing. Sasuke, however, seemed to notice how poorly Hinata was doing.

"Hina, stop. Let me help you." Sasuke said while he stood behind the shy girl and took her wrist into his hand. Hinata blushed brightly at how close they were.

"Ok. Now set your left foot here and your right one there." And the Hinata did as told. With a few more pointers, her aim was perfect and she kept hitting the post right in the center.

"Good. Kami its hot. You don't mind if I take off my shirt, do you Hina?"

Hinata blushed and slightly shook her head. Sasuke smirked as he noticed Hinata's blush as he took off his shirt.

As the training continued, Hinata noticed how hot she was getting, but she was scared to take off her jacket.

'What would Sasuke think if I took this off?' Hinata thought. 'Screw what he thinks. You're getting hot, so take it off.' Inner Hinata said. As Hinata started taking off her jacket, Sasuke had just turned to see what Hinata was doing, when he noticed her training without her jacket.

'Kami. She's completely gorgeous. Why does she keep that big jacket covering her?' Sasuke thought to himself.

Without Hinata realizing it, Sasuke was then standing a few feet from her when he interupted what she was doing.

"Ah hem" Sasuke cleared his throat.

Hinata turned back quickly and looked at the Uchiha.

"Y-yes Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Let's eat, shall we?"

"Hai."

And with that, they sat down and started eating with the little kitten sitting next to Hinata.

***---***

Behind a bush the dark haired mysterious male was still watching them. 'Hm. My cat didn't help. What to do now?'

***---***

* * *

**OoOoOo. Cliffie!!! Muahahaha!**

**Well thats all for this chapter. Please review. I've been spending alot of time thinking about how to make this work.**

**So yeah. That's it for now.**

**I will try to update soon. But I won't be able to this weekend because its junior prom. =]**

**Later!**

**-Ani  
**


	3. The Rest Of the Day

**Hello! Welcome to another chapter of Maybe, Just Maybe.**

**I will be updating sooner, maybe. Idk yet.**

**On with the story!  
**

* * *

-Sasuke POV.-

"S-sasuke-san...are you finished?" Hinata asked me.

She was so cute but I couldn't find my voice to speak, so I just nodded and handed her my bowl.

"Hina, what school are you going to this fall?" I asked her suddenly.

"Ah. Kona High. I-it'll be my senior year."

"Really? Well that just made next year more excited." I said.

She blushed and asked, "Ano...how?"

"Well I will be attending that school this fall also."

"R-really?"

"No, I'm just lying."

"Oh." She said hanging her head down.

"I was joking. I'm going there this fall. Maybe we can hang out."

Her mood brightened up right away. "O-Of course."

"Hina, please stop stuttering." I said as I leaned in closer to her face.

She blushed and looked away. "Sorry Sasu."

I raised my eyebrows at this.

She blushed and looked at me.

"Gomen, Sasuke. I just said my nick....I mean...."

She turned away and sighed.

"Gomen, Sasuke. That's the nickname I gave you in my head. I didn't mean to say it outloud."

She looked back at me and her face was so close to mine. I saw her blush a darker shade of red.

"It's okay. I like it."  
"R-really?"

I leaned closer to her. "Yes." I breathed in her ear.

Then I backed away and started packing our stuff up.

***---***

_'Hm. That was close. Ima have to be watching them more often and make my move sooner.'_

_***---***_

-Hinata POV-

As we walked back to my house, I couldn't help but blush at how well things went today._ 'Sasu was so nice and he was sweet.'_

I kept looking up at him on our way back. He was really cute too.

-Normal POV-

Sasuke and Hinata kept walking in silence thinking about how the day went. They didn't notice, however, the dark figure following them the whole time.

When they arrived at Hinata's house, Sasuke walked her to her door and thanked her for inviting him today.

"Thanks Hina for allowing me to come with you today."

"Ano. It was no problem. I was going to ask you sooner or later."

"Well if thats the case, how would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata blushed and said, "I-i would love to."

Sasuke leaned closer to her. "Good. I'll be here at 7 tomorrow night. Oh. And stop stuttering." He said as he kissed her cheek and walked away.

Hinata walked inside and ran straight up to her room, completely bypassing her cousin.

Neji entered her room and asked her, "And what are you trying to hide this time?"

"Nothing nii-san. I'm just tired is all." The only reason why she wasn't stuttering was because she was comfortable around her cousin/brother. They've been close for a long time.

On the other side of town, Sasuke had just arrived home, but was greeted by an unpleasant site.

"Well hello there little brother. How did your little date go with Hinata?" Itachi asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh. Your little 'training' session with Hinata. My bad."

"Oh that. It was good."

"Really now? Anything interesting happen?" Itachi said as he raised his eyebrows.

Sasuke backed away. "Nope. Just training. Well, I'm going to bed. G'night." He said as he ran upstairs to his room.

Itachi smirked. 'Hn. He kissed her.' He thought.

When Sasuke got to his bed, he layed down and thought about the day and what Hinata was doing.

Hinata was doing the same thing on the other side of town.

~Next Day~

As Sasuke woke up, he couldn't wait for that night. He got up, showered, ate breakfast, and went to the training grounds hoping to make the time fly by faster.

Hinata had just awoken to the sound of her father yelling. "HINATA! Come downstairs now!"

Hinata was worried that she did something bad, so she hurried downstairs and ran right into the back of her cousin.

"Hai, Otosan."

"Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi, I will be going out of town to take care of some business. Hinata, you are in charge of keeping the house in order. And Neji, you are in charge of making sure nothing happens to Hinata or Hanabi." Hiashi said in a firm tone.

"Hai" Neji and Hinata said simultaneously.

-------------Time Skip to 5 o'clock that night---------------

Hinata had just called her sister to her room.

"What do you want Hinata?" Hanabi asked impatiently.

"I-i n-need y-your h-help."

"With what?" Hanabi asked getting more impatient.

"I-i have a d-date t-tonight a-and I d-don't know w-what to wear."

"Hm. A date? With who?"

"S-sasuke U-uchiha." Hinata said whilst blushing.

"Ah. I see. Well you'll need some help with your make up and clothing. Come with me." Hanabi said while pulling her sister's arm toward her room.

............................

"Hanabi.....a-are y-you sure I l-look okay?"

"Yes Hinata. You look gorgeous."

"I-if you say so."

With that said, the doorbell rang. It was 7 o'clock exactly.

Hanabi answered the door. "Oh, it's you." She sneered. "Come in."

Sasuke entered to be startled by the most beautiful sight he ever saw.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter!**

**Review! The more reviews I get, the faster my updates will be!**

**This story has taken a different turn then what I had originally planned, but its still based on the summary....mostly.**

**So yeah. Review! Flame if you must, I don't mind. I need help with my writing skills anyhow. Lol.**

**-Ani  
**


	4. The Dinner

**Hello. I'm so sorry for the long wait on the update! My computer works only when I don't need it to work, which is a huge hastle. But on the plus side, I found my laptop charger! =]**

**So now I will try to update faster, if possible. But lately, I've been having thoughts on new stories...kinda sucks cuz now I don't remember what I had planned for this story. *scratches head* So sorry. ^^**

**Anyhow, enough of my babbling! On with the story.**

* * *

As Hinata walked down the stairs, she saw Sasuke in her doorway looking straight up at her with his mouth open. Hinata blushed a light red as she saw him.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you staring at me like that?" Hinata asked shyly.

Indeed, Sasuke had been staring. "Oh, sorry Hina-chan. Y-You just look so beautiful." Hinata blushed a darker shade.

Hinata got to the bottom of the stairs as Sasuke took her hand.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Hinata smiled shyly.

"N-no problem." Sasuke said while trying to keep himself from drooling.

"Bye Hanabi-chan. I'll be back later." Hinata told her sister.

"Yeah whatever." Hanabi answered uncaringly.

"Shall we go now, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked eagerly.

"Y-yeah." Sasuke stuttered as he hand Hinata her coat.

Hinata walked by him while he was staring and said, "Now look whose stuttering."

Sasuke was shocked at her and stared at her passing form. _'Damn. I can't wait.' _Sasuke said proudly to himself.

As Hinata and Sasuke walked toward his car, Sasuke noticed how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Her hair was in nice curls going down her back. She had on a little black dress with open-toed heels. She really was beautiful. Black eyeliner brought her eyes out more along with the dark eye shadow. Sasuke noticed how long and beautiful her legs were too. They just looked so smooth. He really wanted to touch them. Then he noticed Hinata looking at him intently.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"Um yeah. I can't get in your car if its still locked." Hinata said brightly.

"Oh yeah. Forgot. Sorry." Ssuke said sheepishly.

Sasuke got in front of her, unlocked the door, and opened it for Hinata. She entered with such ease, it was almost breath taking. Sasuke shut the door once she was in and went to the driver's side. As he slid in, he couldn't help but blush at Hinata's appearence. Since he had a small car, she had to scrunch up her knees, causing her dress to slide up her thighs slightly.

"Ahem. Hinata....."

"Yes?"

"Y-you might want to pull your dress down a little bit."

Hinata looked down and blushed. "S-sorry Sasu-kun."

"It's quite fine...just a little distracting...." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"N-no. Let's go." Sasuke stuutered and started the car.

They drove for what seemed like hours in utter silence. Neither of them wanted to make the air thicken at all. Sasuke then pulled up to the driveway and parked the car.

"Well, here we are."

"And here is?"

"Ano...ah...the restruant, silly." Sasuke mumbled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Honestly, he didn't know the name of the restruant, he only followed the direstions his brother gave him. Sasuke hopped out of the car and rushed over to Hinata's door. Opening it, he was shocked-still at the sight. As Hinata turned her leg to exit the car, Sasuke caught a glance of her white underwear. **(PERV!)**

Sasuke helped Hinata out of the car and they walked inside the restruant.

"Welcome to Ichiraku!" Said a overly cheery waiter. "And how many will this be?"

"Just two please." Sasuke answered quietly.

"Well right this way then."

Just then, Sasuke stopped the waiter and pulled him to the side. Hinata was looking at them curiously. Sasuke mumbled a few things and handed the waiter something. It was over in a minute.

"Anyhow, right this way." The waiter said sternly and began walking.

"Sasuke, what was that about?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's go Hinata." Sasuke answered and grabbed her hand, following the waiter to the back of the restruant.

"Well, here we are. Can I get you anything to drink for now?"

"I-i'll have i-iced tea...please."

"And I'll have water." Sasuke answered looking at the menu.

"Of course. I'll be back in a minute with your drinks."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

As soon as the waiter was out of ear-shot, Hinata spoke.

"Sasuke-kun, why are we back here? There's no one here."

"Exactly." Sasuke smirked as Hinata gasped.

"B-but why?"

"Oh I don't know. So we can get to know each other without all the other noises out there." Sasuke said as he moved to the same side of Hinata.

Hinata blushed and scooted away.

Sasuke moved back to his seat and smirked.

"I was just kidding. I just wanted silence around here so we can talk. Is there a problem with that?"

"Ano...Iie."

"Good." Sasuke smirked as the waiter returned.

"And here are your drinks." The waiter said as he set down their drinks. "What can I get you to eat?"

"I-i'd like miso soup please." The waiter nodded.

"And you, sir?"

"I'll have chicken noodle soup please."

"Of course. Is that all?"

"Yes." Sasuke nodded as the waiter walked away.

The rest of the night went smoothly, with a few questions and answers here and there. Hinata realized that she had learned alot about the Uchiha and that her life wasn't the only complicated one. As Sasuke went to go to pay the bill, Hinata walked outside to get some air.

Hinata sighed once outside. "Ah. The air feels so good."

Just then something sneaked up behind her and covered her eyes. Hinata gasped as she felt a hand cover her mouth.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun Duuun! Muhahaha. A cliffie. Well I thought since I just got back, might as well spice it up.**

**Ah. Well, review please.**

**The more reviews, the faster I update. (Depending on my computer. Lol.)**

**And tell all your mom's happy mother's day this sunday! Haha. But its also my birthday, which kinda sucks. Lol.**

**Well...I'm off. Review!**

**=p**


	5. Who was that?

**I'm bacccckkkk!!!! =]**

**And I bring an update. Sorry it took so long. Finals are coming up and I've got to study more and more.**

**Lol. Anyways, I'm sure you just wanna read, so on with the story!**

**=]**

* * *

"Hehehe...Hello there my precious. And how have you been my sweet?" A dark voice said.

Hinata tried to scream, but her mouth was covered. She bit as hard as she could on the hand.

"Aw shit! You bitch! Why in the hell of it are you going to bite me?" asked the dark voice.

"Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata screamed as loudly as she could.

The man put his hand back over Hinata's mouth.

"You just shut your mouth, precious, and everything will be okay. Now walk."

Hinata started walking with the dark figure following right behind her. Suddenly, she was on the ground, with a heavy body on her back.

"Don't you ever touch my date again!" yelled an all too familiar voice.

The body was rolled off Hinata as she was being helped up and carried away.

"S-Sasuke-kun….w-what happened?"

"Nothing. Let's just get you home." Sasuke said, putting Hinata into the car.

As they were driving away, Hinata felt scared and nervous. Was this the end? What happened? Why would someone do that to her?

"Hinata?"

"Hai?"

"Did you hear what I just said?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Gomen. I didn't. Can you repeat it, please?"

"I said, would you like me to visit you tomorrow?"

"Ah, sure." Hinata said with a light blush.

"Good. How are you feeling?"

"Ano. I'm okay, just a little scared. Who was that? And what did you do to him?"

"I don't know him. All I know is I heard you scream so I rushed over to see what was happening and saw him behind you. So I hit him in the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious. Did he say anything to you?"

"Iie. All he did was call me his precious. But I didn't recognize his voice."

"Ah. I see. Well from now on, always have someone with you. No matter what. Understand?"

"H-hai."

"Alright. Well we're here." Sasuke stated as he turned off the engine and looked at Hinata.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat. She knew what time it was. Time for the good night kiss. She started breathing heavier and felt the butterflies in her stomach pick up speed.

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke said as he turned away.

"Oh. H-hai." Hinata said getting out of the car. "See you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun." She said stepping up the stairs to her house.

She opened the door and went straight to her room. Bypassing not only her giddy sister, but also her not too pleasant looking father.

******

Sasuke drove away once he saw Hinata enter the house. He had really wanted to kiss her then and there but he couldn't. He was afraid he was going to fast and she might still be shook up from the past night's events. So he turned and wanted to leave, not bothering to look her in the eyes.

'Now time to figure out who that guy was.' Sasuke thought as drove toward his home.

He entered his house only to see his older brother sitting on the couch next some chick.

"Hey little bro. How'd the date go?"

"Horrible."

"I knew it. She probably thought you were a bad kisser." Itachi smirked.

"Well for your information, we didn't even kiss!" Sasuke said, anger filling his insides.

"Oh, I see. It must have been your breath that frightened her away. It's okay. It happens."

"Ugh, why must you make it complicated?"

"Make what complicated?"

"Oh nevermind. I'm going to bed. Later." Sasuke said, heading towards the stairs.

"Oh, wait! I want you to meet someone." Itachi said. "This is Deidara." He said pointing to the 'female' next to him.

"Huh?" Sasuke said turning around.

"This..is..my.. fuhriend...Deidara." Itachi spoke slowly, trying hard for Sasuke to understand what he said.

"I understood what you said. What I meant was, that's a dude?" Sasuke asked completely stunned.

Deidara turned to Sasuke completely and utterly taken back.

"What do you mean, 'that's a dude?', un?" Deidara asked.

"Well, like no offense, but I thought you were a chick." Sasuke stated while heading towards the stairs. Again.

Deidara gasped. "Tch. Whatever. It's not like I care what you think."

"Hn. Whatever. Night." Sasuke said, heading to his room to crash.

******

Hinata was in her room removing her make up when her sister came in.

"How was the date?"

"Oh. It was fine." Hinata said telling half the truth.

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Hanabi!"

"What? It's not like I care. I'm just trying to sound caring."

"Pft. Fine. Well if you must know, we didn't."

"And why was that?"

"Ano...I don't know. It looked like he was going to, but then he pulled back."

"I bet you ate something bad."

"Hanabi! Out!"

"Fine, fine. Whatever." Hanabi said exiting her room.

Hinata sighed as she walked into the bathroom and started the bath water.

"A nice long bath will hopefully make me feel better." Hinata said to no one in particular. As she soaked in the tub, she thought back o the date. She realized how well controlled her stuttering is now. That made her smile. But then, her smile turned into a frown. She thought of the creepy assailant and how he knew her.

'Who could that strange man be?' Hinata thought before relaxing into the tub more.

******

"I see you got away this time, my precious. But next time, I will have you. And your precious _date _won't have a chance." The dark stranger said before running away from the Hyuuga compound and into the darkness.

_

* * *

_**Haha. Yes! Deidara is here! Idk what I'ma do with him, but he will be useful. Lol.**

**I've official decided who the bad guy will be. D**

**Lol.**

**Well you'll have to find out in the next few chapters. **

**Haha. Believe it or not, this chapter got done in one hour. Amazing. I know.**

**Welp, time for studying. And review this chappie. The more reviews, the faster I (try to) update. ^^**

**-Ani**


End file.
